hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mikado Sannoji
Mikado Sannoji is an antagonist in the HRU. A mysterious wizard and master of fire magic, he serves both Minion Homer and Shigaraki throughout the course of the RP. He is also the leader of the Void organization, a terrorist group devoted to plunging the world into despair. History Mikado first appeared in Arc 3 outside Sans' house, waiting to ambush ICE and TJ for the Infinimeme Stone. He did so, teaming up with Dr. Doom, but Papyrus aided the two heroes against them, and they were pushed back. Once Doom was killed, Mikado retreated. He then participated in the Final Destination battle, fighting alongside the Colorless King and Nitro Zeus as part of Minion Homer's squad. He was defeated there by Papyrus' Final Smash despite eliminating Bill Cosby. After this, he decided to simply lurk in Minion Homer's lair. He accepted many new recruits while Homer was away, including Tsumugi Shirogane, IG-88, and Spores the Terrible and was mostly inactive in missions. During the Planeptune tournament, he remained in the base, and guarded it against the heroes' raid. Despite his best efforts the heroes were able to take the Wank Stone. Soon after that, Mikado, Spores, Helios, and Dr. Boom formed a pact with Shigaraki, taking power from the stones to make themselves immune to the Snap. He was then in the final battle and defended Minion Homer's throne room, facing off against TJman. He was pushed back and teleported away but TJ was too late to interfere in ICE and Evil Morty's battle due to Mikado's interference. After the battle, he survived the Snap due to his extra life. He witnessed Shigaraki kill Minion Homer and was pleased, pledging his loyalty to Shigaraki alongside the other villains, also recieving the Funny Moments Stone. In Arc 4, he and Shigaraki's team were mostly biding their time. He just lurked in the villain bar and made shitty jokes with the other patrons. He tricked Spores into giving him his Infinimeme Stone, the Kindness Stone. He then went to the Pig's Temple and sacrificed the Pope to revive Nikei Yomiuri, who he took to the Void headquarters. The other Void members, Hajime, Emma, and Iroha, then arrived and Mikado gave them powers using his new stone. Nikei tried to go rogue but was killed by Hajime under Mikado's orders. Mikado then joined Shigaraki's group on a journey to the alternate universe, where he killed his AU self and expressed disappointment in his weakness. He went to a strip club to get info, and one thing led to another. He had to have sex with AU Shantae, known as Gem, to get the Infinimeme Stone. Gem expressed disappointment in his sexual abilities and he left in shame with the rest of his group. Later on, Mikado and his allies destroyed most of the alternate dimension, and returned to the main realm. They then set up their device in the Sun Temple and prepared to activate it, with the purpose of reshaping the entire world. The heroes came to stop them after defeating Kauruko and Mikado greeted them before entering the temple, leaving the heroes to fight his minions, including the remaining three Void members who were killed. Mikado then battled the heroes at the spire once his minions were slain, and after a long, hard fight, he was defeated, his mask destroyed. In his last moments, he taunted the heroes and confessed that he had caused the death of Detective Pikachu. Pikachu's partner Spider-Man Noir put a bullet through his brain in response, ending Mikado's reign of terror. Trivia Mikado is confirmed to have the smallest penis size in the HRU. I wish I was joking. He is rumored to be a future version of Pip Pirrup Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Karas Category:Characters introduced in Arc 3 Category:Danganronpa Category:Non-Virgins Category:Deceased Characters